The present utility model relates to a scooter.
A scooter, as a common recreational sports tool, not only can be used as a means of transport, but also is fashionable sports equipment. The scooter available on the market comprises a main frame, a wheel arranged below the main frame, a handle bar arranged in front of the main frame and extending upward, and a handle mounted at the upper end of the handle bar. While pedaling the existing scooter, the feet are stepped on the main frame with one in the front and the other in the rear, which neither has good stability nor can achieve higher speed.